The Hardship of the Other Child
by Lenny13
Summary: Harry Potter isn't an only child and his parents survived that night. A story of Harry growing up, finally defeating Voldemort and proving that he was the one to beat Voldemort when he and his brother Corey, were one year old. Rating may be changed later.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey it's me, this just came to me during class and will end up being one of those fics where Harry has a twin and his parents live through the incident that happened when he was one.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, I would be rich!!!! … so pretty please don't sue me!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**P r o l o u g e**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_BANG! CRASH!_

The front door opened, revealing a startled Lily and James as a cold wind swept through the living room. The lights flickered on and off continuously, making the shadow at the door become even more ominous.

"Quick Lily, go and protect the twins!" James yelled to Lily. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"A bit cocky now aren't we Potter. Move aside and maybe I will let you live," He-who-must-not-be-named ordered.

"Never, I will not let you harm my wife and kids!"

"Fine, then so suffer the consequences," The Dark Lord replied.

­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N sorry it's so short, I just needed to jot down my ideas.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story and gave feedback. Special thanks to dyly, dexterZ, and IMAN2688 for the criticism and also to the others that reviewed, I appreciate it greatly. This took a long time to write between everything going on, they just pack assignments and homework on the students at my school, so I didn't finish it as quick as I'd liked. Enjoy…**

**C H A P T E R O N E **

Lily looked back at the remaining rubble of what used to be Godric's Hollow, saddened by the thoughts of what happened nearly twenty-four hours ago. James was sitting beside her, wondering what was the cause of the house fire that had broken out when he'd come to check on them.

"So Lils, what's your side of the story for last night? What happened with you?" He asked.

"Well, it started when…" she began.

_**Flashback**_

"Fine then, so suffer the consequences," The Dark Lord replied.

"James," Lily cried distraught.

"GO!" was all that was yelled back at Lily before she took off up the stairs. She sprinted down the long hallway to the twin's room. At that point in time, they were the foremost thing on Lily's mind, equal with the well-fare of James Potter's life.

She approached the room that held her twin baby boys and went up to the crib containing Harry, the youngest of the pair. Gently, the auburn haired girl picked the peaceful Harry up and placed him in the same crib as his brother, Corey.

Lily heard a scream from downstairs and knew that her husband was being placed under the cruciatus curse, the pain curse. She ran over to the door that opened into the brightly lit hallway and closed it with a dull thud. The noise of the door had woken Corey up and he had started a flood with the tears he shed. Quickly, Lily hushed the small boy and comforted her two darlings.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, disturbed with the occasional opening and closing of doors, gradually came closer and closer to the bedroom of the twins. The shadow appeared under the door of the person standing still outside the door.

Wand at the ready for anything, the mother of twins stood at the ready for the thing standing on the other side of the door. Ever so slowly, the door began to swing in towards the room. Only seconds after the door opened, did the red light of the stunning spell come racing at Lily.

Thankful that she had a quick reaction time, the auburn haired angel dodged to the left, the spell barely missing the surface of her skin. Not wanting to go down without a fight, Lily aimed her wand at the now advancing Dark Lord, and fired the disarming spell, closely followed by the stunning spell.

Lazily flicking away the attempt at defending the two twins, Lord Voldemort advanced further into the darkened room.

"Move aside and maybe I'll spare you. I am, after all, only after the two boys that you stand guard over," Voldemort stated fiercely, but still standing in a lazy stance. He then started to look at the two children with a vulture-like gaze.

"No, take me instead of the two boys. Please, spare them and take me!" She tried to plead with him knowing that there was no way to attack, not with her wand downstairs on the table. So instead she attempted to plead and reason with the Lord of the Dark.

"You had you've had your final chance you filthy mudblood!" He exclaimed as he sent the killing curse on its way to its target.

An unseen force suddenly pushed the curse away, back towards the unsuspecting Dark Lord. The last thing that Voldemort saw was a little boy, with a mop of black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, before he was destroyed.

The black haired boy, Harry, fell into a deep and comfortable sleep, while his brother, Corey, woke up screaming. The auburn haired mother had fainted out of shock and exhaustion. This was how James Potter, husband of Lily and father of Harry and Corey, found them all when he came up to see whether Voldemort had finished them or not.

Unfortunately, Lily Potter had hit her head fairly hard when she'd fainted, and so had concussion, not being able to remember the exact events, some were a bit blurry.

_**End-flashback**_

"That's my story. What happened to you, I was so worried?" Lily asked.

**A/N Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter written much quicker than this one was.**


End file.
